My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Umi Comes Home
by sayWHAT96
Summary: This is a story focused mainly around my OC Umi Zoomelia. It does include a lot of the Mane Six, so no need to worry about it being unrelated to MLP FiM at all. If you ain't a Brony or you don't like MLP, just don't read it! No need to unfollow me or send hate messages. If you do, Rainbow Dash will come beat you in 10 seconds flat! Lots of Rainbow Dash and OC interactions.
1. Umi Comes Home Ch 1

**Hey, so this one is for any of my fans who are bronies. Sorry, but the PJATO stories are on** **hold due to extreme writer's block. (In case you haven't noticed…..) So yeah. For any who read this, if you're a hater, just leave. No need to make a huge fuss about and others being bronies. Just because we're 20% cooler doesn't mean you have to hate. :P Just kidding. But seriously. Don't hate. Rainbow Dash would whoop your but in 10 seconds flat if you do. Now, a short bio on my OC…..**

**Umi Zoomelia (Umi or Zoomie, as she will be called later) is the twin sister of Rainbow Dash. Zoomie is the music director of Canterlot for Princess Celestia, and is close friends with Twilight Sparkle(as they used to study with each other before Twilight moved to Ponyville). Because of her interest in music and desire to study, she moved to Canterlot from Ponyville and quickly built up her reputation, eventually rising to her current position as Royal Composer. She hasn't seen Rainbow Dash in a while, but is moving back to Ponyville in this chapter. She will be especially close to RD(since they are sisters), Twilight(because they studied together) and Fluttershy(Because of their love for music. While she loves to fly nearly as much as her sister, Zoomie prefers composing music to dare-devil tricks. **

**Well, now that that's out of my system…..enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

_**In Canterlot—Umi POV**_

Umi's Zoomelia was busy composing another piece for the upcoming Gala when a knock came at her office door. _Now who could that be?_ She thought. She flew over and opened the door to see a Royal Guard. Unusual. Normally Princess Celestia would just lend her letters—not guards.

"And what can I do for you, good sir?" Umi asked politely.

"The princess wishes an audience with you, Royal Composer." He in a monotone voice.

Umi giggled a bit. "You guards are so funny. No need to be so serious all the time." With that, she zoomed by him and flew to the garden where she would often talk with Princess Celestia.

Umi breathed in the crisp morning air as she cut through the skies. Other than music, her other passion was flying. In fact, she was faster than any pony in Equestria….save maybe one.

Umi shook that thought out of her head. No way her sister would still be back in Ponyville. She had to be part of some big name flying team by now. Besides, Umi thought sadly, they'd been apart for so long. She'd never want to see a sister who abandoned her to follow her heart's desires. The azure colored pony was cut out of her thoughts when the smell of flowers and spring reached her. Umi slowed down and landed in the gardenwith a hop close to a flowerbed of roses. She trotted over to the glow emitting from the central pavilion; the princess was waiting.

"Umi, come quickly. I have great news." Celestia said, smiling.

Umi returned the smile, and replied, "What is it you have to tell me, princess?"

"I have another assignment for you—one I think you'll enjoy." Celestia said. Umi's excitement ebbed away a little. As much as she loved this job, she just had too much to do. Besides, Celestia always said she'd enjoy the assignments. Of course she usually did, but it just felt like a broken record now; Umi wished for something new, something refreshing.

"What is it, Princess Celestia?" Umi said, trying to hide her disappointment.

Celestia smiled. "I've observed you recently and have noticed you have been stressed out—perhaps a little too much. You've been staying up way too late composing wondrous pieces for me and Equestria." Umi blushed a bit. It hardly seemed like that to her. She just liked what she did. "However…." Umi felt dread. Did she do something wrong? Was she getting fired? "You have been working much too hard."

Umi felt relief spread throughout her body. She wasn't getting fired. "Princess, I beg to differ. Perhaps it's just the Gala putting pressure on me…."

Laughing, Celestia focused on the Umi with a loving look. "You always find excuses for your wonderful work. The point is however, you're working too hard. So, I am sending you on a special assignment."

Umi raised an eyebrow. "Special?"

"Indeed. You see, there are six very special ponies in Ponyville—your home." Celestia explained. "They are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony. Today is the anniversary of their defeat of Discord, and I wish to celebrate such a momentous occasion. So, I want you to go home and compose a piece for a festival being held there."

"I see…." Umi said, excited. "But who will play there if the Royal Orchestra remains here in Canterlot?"

"Well, one of the six, whose name is Fluttershy, has a wonderful choir of birds." Celestia replied. "You shall compose a piece for them to sing." Celestia smiled, a comical glint in her eyes. "However, the celebration won't be all. Afterwards, I want you to take an extended vacation and spend some time in your home."

"But Princess, if I leave, who will take charge of the Gala music?!"

"No worries, I shall give the task to your good friend Octavia." The princess replied. "I have already spoken with her; she's more than up to the task."

Umi sighed, glad that Octavia would cover for her. Still, she was hesitant. She felt she knew some of the Six…..but perhaps that was just because of her thoughts from before. Who knows? Perhaps she could use a vacation. Umi finally nodded, agreed to pack her things, and flew off to her house.

Once she reached her home, Umi stopped for a second to gather her thoughts. What was Celestia's real reason for sending her on this trip? She never offered up a vacation like this out of the blue; whenever Umi asked for a break, the princess simply let her have one. Umi couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this than just a festival and a few weeks' vacation. She kept this thought in her head as she zoomed around putting her things into her saddle bags. _Oh well_, she thought. _It'll be a good time to relax_.

With that, she gathered her music supplies, went out her door, locked the house, and flew off into towards Ponyville—towards home.

**A few hours later**

Umi was smiling to herself as she zoomed through the air, dodging cloud after cloud. She always preferred flying to taking the train. The train just felt too…..claustrophobic. The open air was much better. There, Umi felt free, as a pegasus should. Umi closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like to be back home in Ponyville. She was almost there; Umi was flying over the Everfree Forest. Suddenly, a faint whistling reached her ears…..

Umi opened her eyes just in time to see a flash of rainbow fly by her, causing her to lose control in the sky.

"What the—" Umi said, gasping. Not for air, or from the realization of falling, but at the rainbow. Only one pegasus could've done that!

Too late, Umi realized she was going to crash land in the forest. She screamed as she tried to extend her wings, desperately attempting to turn the fall into a glide. It was too late however. Umi crash landed, feeling immense pain in her wings as she screamed. She skidded across the grassy ground, finally coming to a halt. Umi soon blacked out in pain.

When she awoke, the sun was going down, casting a red glare over all of Equestria. Umi shivered and, her legs shaking, tried to stand up. Her legs unfolded without a bit of pain; she was glad she could at least run and walk. Then shaking pegasus tried to extend her wings and shouted in pain. She must've busted them in the fall. That would be a slight problem.

Umi shook her head, trying to clear her mind. She looked around, and sighed in relief. She had fallen on a trail. One that led to Ponyville, hopefully. She started down the path, taking a breath with each step. The wind blew suddenly, and a branch broke from an overhanging tree, and fell onto Umi's busted wings.

Umi yelped in pain. The sound echoed throughout the forest. Umi held her breath. For a moment everything was silent. But then…..

A roar pierced the evening light, a roar only one creature could've made…

Umi's fears were confirmed as a most horrifying creature stalked out of the woods…..the hiss of a snake and growl of a lion made her spine chill.

_It was a manticore_.

**So...CLIFFY! I am such a meanie. So yeah! There it is. Will I kill off my OC? Who is Umi's sister? If you know who it is, please don't spoil for the rest that don't! Just PM me for confirmation if you want to. And as always...**

**REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**


	2. Umi Comes Home Ch 2

**So, the next chapter of my OC story! Hopefully not too much hate for releasing Brony material! If it happens…..oh well. Just keep trottin' along, you know? Oh, and here is a small little poll thing for y'all: Who is your favorite pony in the show? PM me your responses, and I'll post them up on the next chapter! You have till November 9****th****! Then the poll closes!**

**Anyway, let's get on the story, shall we?**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96 **

"_**20% cooler than **__**YOU**__**!"**_

**Umi POV**

Umi shook in fear as she stared at the manticore's gleaming fangs that seemed to drip in anticipation an easy meal. Umi's only chance would be to fly away, but with her busted wings there was no way she could do that. All she could do was run. Umi quickly turned around and galloped away at top speed, desperately trying to escape the horrible creature.

As she ran, the notes she took over the creature from her studies ran through her head….._Manticores could run at speeds of up to 60 miles per hour...some species could breath fire…..every snake tail could deliver a deadly dose of venom that could end a full grown pony's life in an hour…..only magic or extreme force could defeat it…._none of this, of course, helped Umi run any faster.

"I need to get to Ponyville…." Umi gasped. "There's got to be a unicorn there who can stop this thing!"

Umi ran and ran, not daring to look behind her, only hearing the stomping feat of the beast and the heavy breathing of its breath. The ground shook immensely with each step the manticore took, each step bringing it closer to its dinner. Umi began to cry, not wanting it to end this way. She was so close to making it home….maybe even close to seeing her sister again….

Umi galloped away, tears blocking her vision. Not sure if she was even on the path, Umi just went wherever her hooves took her. All of a sudden, she ran into a solid wall of rock.

She had run right into a mountainside.

Umi looked up, hoping it was some kind of illusion. The cliff above was at least a hundred feet in the air, and could only possibly be reached by flight. Umi, despite her current crisis, cursed her busted wings.

The azure pony desperately started to climb, hoping to reach somewhere high enough to where the manticore couldn't reach her. She went up….5 feet….10 feet…15 feet…suddenly something hit her and she fell off the rocks, landing on her busted wings once more. Before she could even scream, another blow landed on her side, causing her to skid twenty feet to the left.

Umi opened her eyes and saw the manticore approaching leisurely, knowing that its prey couldn't possibly run away, as injured as it was now. Umi was cut everywhere, and her wings were completely useless in their current state. _There was absolutely no chance of escape_.

Umi clamped her eyes shut, waiting for the final blow to come. She felt the fangs of the beast wrap around her neck. _This is it. _Umi thought, sadness overtaking her. _I'll die here, never having said sorry to my sister…._

That was when a high pitched voice cried out in the darkness: "Hey you! Didn't we tell you not to mess with any ponies around here?!"

_That voice….it sounded…familiar._ Umi wracked her brain. It couldn't be _her_?!

Suddenly the feeling of the fangs disappeared from her neck, as a kick and a grunt of pain reached Umi's ears. Then, a softer, more girly voice.

"Wait, Rainbow! You could hurt him!"

_Rainbow?!_

"This manticore almost ate a pony. I'm just making sure he doesn't kill her!"

"Just let me take care if the manticore, okay?"

"Fine….."

The softer voice spoke. "Mr. Manticore, we told you to stay away, didn't we? DIDN'T WE?!"

Umi heard the manticore groan and back away, amazingly just leaving without a fight.

The first voice whooped in victory. "Aww yeah! Fluttershy, your 'stare' is the coolest thing EVER!"

The softer pony giggled a bit. "No, not really…..I'm just good with animals…"

"Rainbow" laughed even louder. "You always play yourself down, Fluttershy. Now let's check this lucky pony out."

Umi groaned in pain as her savior turned her body to get a look at her face. A gasp escaped the mouth of the mysterious mare. Umi lifted her eyelids, and her golden eyes were met by violet irises.

"Z-zoomie?" the sky blue pony said, eyes getting wider with every breath. The pony had stark violet eyes, a multi-colored rainbow mane and tale, which were styled the same way as Umi's. It was….

"D-dashie?" Umi uttered, slowly starting to black out. She could barely here Rainbow Dash call out her name as her vision went dark. _Well, _Umi thought, _at least I got to see my twin sister one….last….time…._

**So that's chapter two! I know it is A LOT shorter than the first, but I needed to make it this way because that was the perfect way to end the chapter! I am so evil aren't I? I almost killed off my OC! I love making people squirm. **

**I really do love my OCs though. They are my special children, in a weird way. XD**

**Well, I'd better get to work on Chapter 3! See y'all next time!**

**Cheers,**

**sayWHAT96**

"**20% cooler than you!"**


End file.
